


Inevitable

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke comes to terms to what Lexa did and went to Polis to see her. How does Lexa react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComicBookGeek1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/gifts), [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts).



> It's my 40th today so as a present I am gifting you all with stories. 
> 
> Check out my Rabby story. Just friends, really.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Clarke sat tall on her horse on top of a hill looking down on the city of Polis. She had finally made it. It had been a long seven month journey from when she left the gates of Camp Jaha until now.

The first month she had walked with little plan after getting supplies from the drop ship. She had a tent, dry food and found water where she could. It lasted about two weeks. She had no idea how to trap for food, she ran out of bullets fast hunting rabbits and berries could do only so much.

Starving, dehydrated she had continued on because if she stopped then the nightmares got her, the flashbacks, the haunting voices of ghosts and her own traitorous brain asking questions of "what if?"

Anger burned in her gut, at herself, at the others including her mother for making her do what she had to do but mainly at Lexa. How dare she betray them like that? They had an alliance.

The anger had fueled her, even on the brink of exhaustion, even when she became delusional and was hallucinating. Until finally, eventually she could walk no more and had collapsed face down with a thud.

She vaguely remembered the next two weeks. There had been faces of grounders, a kind older man (Tobias) and woman (Leda) and two fiercer but at the same time gentle younger ones, maybe just older than her. They had implored her to drink water and force fed her broth. They had spoken to her kindly in trigedasleng and taken care of her battered body. Her feet and hands had been a mess from walking and scavenging.

She remembered begging them to not tell Lexa or the others where she was and they nodded their understanding.

The nightmares had started again, adding to her anguish and she spent many nights waking up the house. Leda had been kind and gentle, the daughter (Mila) had taken it upon herself to offer comfort, lying with her at night and calming her when she woke screaming. It was never sexual in nature; both knew only one held Clarke's heart, and both looking on each other as sisters.

She had taken a lot of anger out on them, became a tornado at the mere mention of the name Lexa, furious at her betrayal. Tobias took the brunt of her anger, refusing to stop talking about it, intermingled with patient questions of why did she think Lexa did it and explanations of what 97 years of fearing Mountain Men and reapers had done to the Grounders.

Her furious "I don't care!" had turned into "I don't know" and then a serious contemplation as to why. She came to understand why as a Commander pretty quickly when you added it all together, but as Clarke she was just heartbroken. She hadn't understood "not yet" had really meant "after the war" until she had watched Lexa walk away from her.

The son (Paulo), once healed and when she started spewing her anger, took her out onto the training grounds and taught her to fight. She was pathetic at first, weak but also angry. He taught her to channel it, control it and harness it into aggression. Unlike most warriors who fought with one blade in a two handed grip, she worked her way up to fighting with a blade in each hand, taking on two of the villages warriors at one time.

Many comments were made of how she had possessed a Heda spirit all of her own. She had come to love the village and the people in it and treated it like her own. She wore Grounder clothes and had armor and her own swords made for her especially by the village blacksmith.

She also learned to shoot with bow and arrow and how to walk quietly. Mila taught her this until she could rival the best in the village. She surprised herself with how she did and she was eventually allowed on hunting parties and was the toast of the village when she took down her first boar.

Eventually over time anger turned to understanding, then to acceptance. She came to peace with what she had done; she had saved her people from torture and death and the grounders from unspeakable horror. The Mountain Men would not have stopped and eventually those who helped might have become desperate enough to start again. Grieve, mourn and move on.

During the spring she had helped defend the village from nomadic raiders, leading the charge in and swinging her swords to cut down whoever got in her way. Once victorious she had stood amongst the dead and raised her sword to let out a battle cry echoed by all.

That night after a huge feast she had laid snuggled with Mila, talking about the future and frowned when Mila had stiffened slightly before relaxing. Mila suggested she had no future until she saw her people and went to see the Heda. Initially she rejected both violently but Mila had been stubborn and she caved on going to see her people.

Mila had gone with her as she hugged the family of her heart and villagers goodbye a few days later and promised to return. They had left on their horses for the four day ride to the Ark.

Octavia and Lincoln had found them first while out hunting. Both had looked shocked at her transformation into grounder warrior. They told her that nothing had changed much, that winter had been tough but they got through, that the grounders kept their distance but also seemed to look out for them. The alliance still held between them despite the betrayal with the hard work of Indra and Bellamy.

Lexa had returned to her home in Polis and they had not seen her since the betrayal. She was working hard to regain the faith of her people after she had betrayed the Skaikru. Most believed she should have sacrificed some and helped destroy the Mountain Men once and for all. Clarke now disagreed which surprised them.

Upon arriving at Camp Jaha many had come running, shock echoing at seeing Clarke as a grounder. They were curious as to the woman at her side. She had hugged all her friends minus Jasper who stood to the side and watched. He still had a way to go to heal himself.

 

When her mother came out and seen her she had paused shocked and then they were hugging. There had been many tears and apologies before Clarke had introduced Mila as the sister of her heart. Abby had been confused but polite.

They had spent a week there. Clarke had told of her journey and her time in the village and many had been horrified at not realizing the cost of freedom. Clarke had shrugged it away and looked at Jasper. He no longer looked at her in hatred but he had not reached peace and acceptance either. She also explained she no longer hated Lexa and that she would have taken the same deal in her shoes. That didn't sit comfortably with most. She explained her reasons and let them make up their own mind.

Indra and Ryder had heard of her visit and come to see her. She challenged them both to a training duel and they had laughed at her. Mila had smirked and called them out on it before standing aside smugly while Clarke had swung her swords expertly and made them eat their laughter, succumbing with a blade held to their throat. Both had bowed in the end and pondered whether she had her own Heda spirit, saying she would be a true match for Heda.

Clarke had left the Ark with Mila on the morning of the 8th day saying she had to go to Polis. Only Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln seemed to understand. She was no longer the leader of the Skaikru and her destiny lay with Lexa. It was inevitable.

Mila travelled with her until they were within a day’s ride of Polis. Clarke barely slept on their last night together, Mila wrapped around her and keeping her warm in the still cool evenings. Summer was fast approaching the days but not the nights.

She had hugged her sister tight on the last morning, watching her ride off with tears in her eyes before turning her own horse for Polis.

So here she was, looking down on Polis as it lay before her. She shifted in excitement and calmed her horse with a gentle pat as he danced under her.

"Easy Midnight" she whispered as she stared at the city. It looked amazing, something out of her Ancient Greek textbooks from school. A city of brick and stone, unlike all the other cities of wood she had seen. Heart thumping in her chest she urged Midnight towards the large gold plated gates she could see in the wall built around the city.

As she approached she saw them become alert while watching her calmly. She halted Midnight in front of them and looked down on them with piercing blue eyes and a stern face.

"I am Klark kom Skaikru. I am here to see the Heda"

"Of course Skaiprisa" one guard nodded and Clarke tried not to grimace at the infernal nickname. For fucks sake.

 

They opened the gates for her and she slid off her horse, handing Midnight over to a grounder who would see him stalled and taken care of.

She looked around in awe at the people mingling in the city in front of her, some openly staring. Her guess on top of the hill was right; it was like she had travelled back thousands of years to ancient times. People wore long flowing dresses, Robes and gowns, men and women alike. It was hard not to stare herself.

She was led through an open market where people were selling their wares; meats, berries, fish, clothes, wood carvings, leather works, hand crafted toys and weaponry. Most people stood back to let her pass but some children came up to touch her reverently. She smiled at them and ruffled hair as she passed them.

Finally the markets gave way to houses, then to larger buildings. Signs over doors advertised different shops, inns, or taverns. There was even a brothel or two which made Clarke smirk, things hadn't changed.

After long minutes of walking they reached the most magnificent building Clarke had ever seen. It was no doubt the Palace and where Lexa lived. The stone work of the walls was freshly painted, the windows gleamed and the polished marble floors showed off the wealth of the Heda. Clarke wondered why the hell Lexa had been living in a war tent when she first met her. Probably because an object had fallen out of the sky with people in it she berated herself.

She was led into the Palace and received a shock, the interior was warm and welcoming, dark wood paneled walls replaced the harsh stone of outside and it was decorated in Grounder culture mixed with old world art. Clarke loved it. She was led through a long corridor to one end of the Palace and ushered into what could only be the Throne room.

Clarke’s heart about beat out of her chest when she saw Lexa sitting alone in a large cushioned wooden chair, her posture looked dejected and she didn’t even look up when the door opened. Anyone could have come in, attacked her or worse. Clarke looked around realized there were no guards. Lexa was unarmed while Clarke still had her swords and bow slung over her back. In fact Lexa did not even wear her Heda armor, just a dark red and black robe of the Heda.

The woman who had shown her to the room did not even announce her, merely nodded at her and left as quietly as they came, closing the door behind her. Clarke flicked a quick look around the room noticing here the walls were stone and the only decorations were the red and black banners of the Heda.

She returned her gaze to Lexa to find green eyes boring into her with shock and surprise as they took in her being.

"Clarke" Lexa whispered stunned as Clarke moved forward on legs that were slightly unsteady as her whole body shook with the force of seeing her love for the first time in months. Lexa sat up straighter as she approached but she wasn't even half the strong woman she had last seen. She looked pale, stressed, thinner than usual and drawn.

She has suffered too, Clarke realized and her heart pounded harder as she stopped within inches of the throne making Lexa stare up at her. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"You betrayed me" Clarke informed her "you betrayed our alliance, my people and the Skaiprisa but worst of all you betrayed me."

"Clarke" Lexa still look stunned 

"I know, I know why you did it. It almost killed me coming to the realization and I have recently found out that you have suffered from it. Your people now question your judgement"

"Clarke.... I Yes" Lexa had to be hallucinating.

"They do not stand by you, here you sit alone and defenseless. I could easily kill you" Clarke growled, mainly at the lack of care.

"But you won’t" Lexa stated more in hope. Suddenly realizing her eyes weren't deceiving her. Clarke was here. Clarke was alive.

"No, because I finally understand your choice. I killed innocents to save my people" she informed

"They say I am weak, that I was too scared to go to war" Lexa sighed and looked away trying to control her emotions, her heart that was suddenly beating hard once again in her chest "the one time I could have ruled with my heart and my people would have agreed with me"

"Are you? Weak?" Clarke asked

"Only when it comes to you" Lexa sighed staring at the blonde in case she would disappear, her emotions starting to become too much for her as she battled with tears.

"I'm not so sure about that, you seemed to walk away easy enough" Clarke told her and watched as Lexa flinched before admitting "You look like shit Lexa. I can tell you have suffered. That's why your people think you're weak. Where is the Lexa I once knew?"

"I was told you had died" Lexa choked out losing the battle with a sob and Clarke was shocked, all lasting anger draining from her. They told her what? Crouching down in front of her she was shocked to see tears streaming down Lexa’s face. "They said you walked off and weren't seen again. I sent scouts looking. They came back with your gloves and a few other items, said a village told them they had found you dead and had sent you on" she hiccupped desperately trying to regain control.

"Lex" Clarke cupped her face, wiping tears away gently with her thumbs. "I'm so sorry. They found me near death and brought me back. I told them not to tell you where I was. Never that I was dead. It was probably Mila, she is protective of me" she sighed

 

"Mila?" Lexa asked jealousy in her chest. Who was this woman? Clarke saw the jealousy and grinned

"She is the sister of my heart, tended my wounds, comforted me through my nightmares and told me to stop hiding and come to you"

"Oh" Lexa's anger deflated.

"I am ready Lexa" she told the brunette and watched the spark come back into the brunette's eyes. "I need to know if there has been anyone else"

"There will never be anyone else" Lexa assured "No. I sleep alone"

Clarke pushed to her feet and offered a smile.

"Not any more" she informed and waited for that to sink in. Lexa suddenly jumped up, full of energy but swayed due to her weakened state and Clarke caught her "Right that needs to wait until you sleep and eat"

She wrapped an arm around Lexa and helped lead her out of the throne room.

"When was the last time you slept or ate?"

"My sleep has been haunted by nightmares of your death" Lexa shuddered at the memories.

"Well as you can see and feel I am not dead" Clarke stated and she would have a word to Mila about that "When was the last time you ate?" She asked as she started leading Lexa down the corridor she indicated headed towards her sleeping Quarters.

"Nothing much stays down"

"Right that does it" she stated and looked around as they walked. The first person she saw was cleaning some statue and she called out "You" the woman startled and looked at her "Get someone to provide food for the Heda. Some broth or soup and bring it to her quarters" when the woman stood there stunned she snapped "Now" she ordered and the woman hurried off. "Stupid people" Clarke grumbled and Lexa grinned, she liked Clarke all bossy as she led Clarke up a flight of stairs and to the living quarters upstairs.

There was only her room and en-suite and a pile of guest rooms on this end of the Palace. Only trusted people stayed here and staff and all warriors bar Indra and Ryder were no longer trusted. She kept everyone locked out of her end of the palace at night. Clarke however, was definitely trusted.

Lexa showed her into her room and watched her carefully for her reaction.

Clarke looked around at the room which like the corridor was dark paneled. It took up the length of the far end of the palace with a large wood fire on the far right end facing the city and two small windows on either side. In front of that was a leather couch which looked like it may have been rescued from a prewar house. Behind that was a writing desk under another window to give off light.

The center of the room was dominated by a large four poster bed. It was bigger than any bed she had ever seen with thick black curtains that closed around it for further privacy. It was tall, with steps leading up on either side and a thrill went through her body knowing she would be sharing that bed with Lexa from now on. Bedside tables were positioned on either side.

To her left was a small table for two for eating which was totally bare, behind it tucked in the corner was another table which held a water jug and glass and a bowl of berries which appeared untouched and stale. The wall to the left had large French windows that looked over a balcony with a terrific view of a bustling harbor and what she presumed was an ocean.

She could see the room continued on around the corner and giving Lexa a light squeeze went to explore, leaving the brunette to ready herself for bed she presumed. Around the corner out of sight she found a walk in wardrobe of sorts, full of grounder clothes, her armor, and weapons on one side and Polis robes and clothes on the other. Beyond that was a bathroom with a large copper tub with spigots as well as a hand basin and interestingly enough an older style but functioning toilet.

Heading back out into the main room she looked around for Lexa and saw movement on the bed. Heart racing she went over to see Lexa lying there quietly holding one of her gloves. Her heart broke again as she sat on the bear skin covered bed and gently took the glove from her. A quick glance around the bed showed her other glove, her jacket, backpack and a sketchbook opened to a sketch she had done of them all beat up after their run in with the Pauna.

"It was all I had left of you" Lexa sobbed openly.

"So you slept with it. Oh Lex" she gathered up all the items and placed them aside beside the bed before crawling in next to her. Pulling Lexa into her arms she let her cry until she had all the pain out of her heart and there was a tentative tap on the door.

Clarke got up to let the two servants in, indicating the table, watching them closely as they set up two large bowls of soup, some bread and some water. She thanked them then told them to bring the evening meal later. Something solid, meats and potatoes. It was time they took better care of their Heda. She watched them flush and was sure the message would be passed on, that they would gossip Clarke kom Skaikru was a bully but she didn’t care. She was going to let everyone know what she thought of them, all the way to the council and city of Polis.

They ate their meal quietly, Clarke happy to see Lexa eating and Lexa suddenly regaining an appetite now that her worst nightmare was over. Just like a bad dream. They lay on the bed together and cuddled close while they slept. The sun had gone down by the time they woke, well rested to a knock on the door.

 

More food had arrived as requested, large chunks of roast meat, potatoes, still warm bread and some mead and fresh water. Lexa’s hungry stomach rumbled at the delicious smells. Clarke requested a fire be lit in the fire place and plenty of wood be left and despite looking at her like she was crazy they were soon eating in front of a roaring fire on a wolf pelt on the floor.

After the meal Lexa, now looking a lot better with some food and sleep, stood to put the tray outside the door and shove the heavy beam lock across. She looked at Clarke, sitting in front of the fire, light from the flames dancing across her beautiful skin and fell in love all over again. She was just perfect.

Untying her robes she let it fall to her feet leaving her in a slip of a dress, more of an under dress. Like most of her clothes it was black, low cut in the front to show cleavage and thin to show her nipples. The back was cut low, only held up by a thin strip of cloth that ran down her spine and curved out at the flare of her hips. It was rather daring and she knew it would get her love going.

"Klark" she called in a husky voice and saw the blonde turn to her, her jaw drop as she stared. "I'm going for a bath, you coming?" She asked as she turned and sashayed off, letting the dress float around her.

Oh god I fucking hope so, Clark growled to herself as she watched the brunette sway her hips as she walked off in the sexy slip. She was captivated by the sway, the show of skin, the wicked tattoo on her back and even those sexy braids. It took for Lexa to leave her sight before she rocketed off the floor and shot after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me birthday comments and kudos.


End file.
